


One New Admirer -ABANDONED AND UNFINISHED

by astudyinfic, DarlingCera



Category: Criminal Minds, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, QReid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of Q moping about a lost love, Tanner and Eve sign him up for a dating website without his knowledge.</p><p>Across the pond, Garcia and Morgan do the same for their long suffering friend Spencer.</p><p>If this turns out to be true love, the geniuses' friends may be allowed to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bill Tanner had sworn off working with the CIA. They believed themselves to be the end all be all in the espionage business but when everything went pear shaped because of their incompetence, they were no where to be seen. On top of that, the flirting between Q and the CIAs own tech operative had reached a fevered pace before the American man had cut all contact, leaving a despondent Q in his wake. 

That was the problem Tanner was working on right now, scrolling through page after page of available men on some ridiculous dating site. Men had never interested him but this was for Q and the quartermaster certainly had a type. Intelligent, usually tall, and unfailingly male. If Bill could find someone for Q, maybe this infernal moping would end. He needed his quartermaster back and if that meant sending Q out on the pull, well, Bill was nothing if not resourceful.

When he couldn’t find what he was looking for, MI6’s Chief of Staff decided to go a step further. That night he and Moneypenny stayed late, had a couple of drinks from Q’s secret stash and got to work.  
“What do you think Q’s ideal date is?” Bill asked, looking over his shoulder at Eve. “Do we go stereotypical or honest?” 

Eve laughed, taking another sip, “If he has any chance of getting laid, we should be honest. He’ll be more likely to forgive us if he doesn’t get a drink thrown in his face. Tell them that he enjoys watching films, getting a cuppa and going to the theatre. Those are all very true for him. It’s what we do on our hen nights.”

“Do you do his hair as well?” Bill grinned, typing in Eve’s answer. 

“No,” she pouted. “He won’t let me touch it, which seems unfair.”

Bill clucked sympathetically thinking it was the right thing to do and went on to the next question. “Q’s turn offs? Someone who doesn’t know how to work a computer?”

“And someone who doesn’t like to read. Or anyone who prefers Irish Breakfast tea.”

“Got them,” Bill nodded. “I’m learning more about our dear quartermaster tonight than I have in a long time,” he laughed, though it stopped when he considered just how unhappy their decidedly private coworker was going to be when he realized what they had done. “How much do you think we need to worry about our safety and our privacy once Q realizes that we put him on this site?”

Biting her lip, Eve shrugged, “I think it will depend on how the dates go. If he finds someone, he will be more likely to forgive us than if he thinks we were in this for fun. We need him to realize that this was for his own good and not just because he had been an annoying arse the last few weeks. What on earth would possess someone to dump Q anyway? He’s such a sweetheart.”

“Yes, a sweetheart who doesn’t fly. When you are dating someone in another country, that certainly makes things difficult.”

“So you are saying that we should add ‘Willing to come to England’ to the criteria that he is looking for?” Eve smiled.

Bill raised an eyebrow, having not considered that there would be someone from out of the country interested in their adorable head boffin. “Yes, probably would be a good idea. Can I put that he is a genius or would Q downplay that? And what should his job be? And his name?”

“Don’t put genius but say ‘IQ test available upon request.’ That should get some people curious at least. Job is tech consultant for the British government. That’s been his cover since he started here and as for name, I usually use Cris Booth when I need to introduce him outside the agency. Gives him some anonymity but is close enough that he won’t get confused and forget it.”

Soon enough, the two MI6 operatives had a complete profile, even including a photo that Q had taken of himself on Eve’s phone one night after stealing Bond’s scotch and locking themselves in Q’s office. It wasn’t the most flattering picture but he was adorable with his relaxed grin and Eve was certain that Q would attract plenty of men with his boyish good looks. 

As they finished their drinks, Bill and Eve watched the visits counter on Q’s profile slowly tick up. It wasn’t a huge influx of people but there were enough for them to feel hopeful. Maybe this would work out and Q would find the man he was meant to be with. And if not that, maybe the man could at least have a quick roll in the sheets and get it out of his system. Either way, they crossed their fingers and waited.

It wasn’t long before Eve grinned and pointed at the screen. “Look! Look! Q has one new admirer. I wonder where he is from. I wonder if he is the man of Q’s dreams.”

“What are the chances of the first one being Q’s soul mate? Besides, this one is from America. DC by the looks of it. If it turns out to be that prick from the CIA, I’m bombing them, no matter what M says.”

Eve laughed, reading the man’s profile over Bill’s shoulder, “Well, let’s look at his profile before we make any decisions. Alright Spencer, let’s see if you are good enough for our quartermaster.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, across the pond, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan decide to help out the BAU's resident genius.

Penelope Garcia didn’t dare breathe a word of her plan to Hotch. It was top secret between her and Derek Morgan. Morgan had even been reluctant to join in, saying that messing with Spencer’s personal life was low even for him.

But the deep sadness that had overcome the resident genius hadn’t escaped his notice. Spencer put on his best professional face, going to every crime scene and putting out answers like a machine, figuring it all out with such ease. He wondered though, what Reid did when he got home. Probably buries himself in a pile of books and tries to forget Derek thought.

So he agreed after Garcia pulled him into her office and they stared at Reid, on his fourth cup of coffee before ten AM, his hair a mess and wearing the same tie as yesterday.  
The death of Dr.Maeve Donovan had done nothing less than destroy Spencer, he had been certain that she was his one and only chance at finding love. A girl that only came along once in a lifetime had been taken from him before he even got to hold her hand. Every day, it ate him from the inside out, and every day, the idea of ever finding anyone again got pushed farther and farther into the back of his mind.

That night in her living room, Garcia and Morgan scrolled through dating sites, finally coming upon one that didn’t seem fake or overly sexual.

Garcia’s fingers went about swiftly setting up the account, the preliminary username and password deal, then came the good stuff.

“Hobbies and interests?” She said

“Outsmarting everyone in the room and dressing like an old grandpa.” Morgan quipped. He was met with a quick swat to the shoulder.

Penelope thought for a moment, figuring out the best way to put all of this “Reading, coffee, learning new things and quiet nights at home.” That should be enough to land him someone respectable.

On a whim, she wrote “willing to travel” in his about box along with “IQ test available upon request”

She selected “Men” in the “Interested in” box.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa , Baby Girl.” Morgan said “Why are you trying to hook him up with a dude?”

“You obviously don’t know our resident genius as well as I do.” She gave him a wicked smile “ Most of the good doctor’s prior relationships have been with men. Maeve was a rare case. He claims to form attractions based on intelligence alone, but I think there’s got to be a little more to it. Regardless, I think he needs a man. “ She switched the box back to “men and women.”

A few more details, and a few tiny embellishments and the page was up.

They spent the next few hours looking through profiles of potential lovers for Spencer. When they stumbled upon Cris Booth,.

“He’s all the way in England.” Morgan complained.

Garcia said that it would be an excuse for Reid to use up the vacation days that he had stockpiled over time.

Finally, Garcia clicked on a little red heart button with the word “Admire” next to it and closed her laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

To Q, it was obvious something was wrong the moment he walked into the bunker that morning.  Eyes darting around, the eerie, unnatural silence hung in the air as every technician watched him approach his desk.  A thought to draw his weapon passed quickly through his head but he was reasonably certain none of them had actually done something to physically harm him.  Though that wouldn’t stop him from drawing his weapon later, once we found out what they had done.

Eyeing his desk, Q’s brow furrowed as he saw a small red heart with Eve’s hand writing, _You have an admirer.  -E_ ,  which just made him more confused.  He glanced around, technicians going back to work as his gaze fell upon them.  Eve was up to something and that never ended well for Q.  Grabbing the heart, the lanky man turned and made his way to the lifts, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

In Eve’s office, Q tossed the heart on her desk, raising a brow in a silent question.  “Oh don’t look at me like that.  I found a man who likes you and I think you need to meet him.  Or at least talk to him.  I’m just doing what any friend would do.”  Her eyes were sincere and her smile genuine and Cris knew then and there that there was more to the story than she was letting on.

“Where did you meet him?” he asked tentatively, taking a seat as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.  “I know everyone at Six and besides your brief interactions Five, you don’t have much more of a social life than I do.”

“Online, if you must know,” Eve said airly, straightening some papers on her desk.  “He works for the US government.  He’s your type, Q.  I promise you will like him.  Give him a chance.”  Q wasn’t the only one with computer skills and in an agency that prides itself on finding out everyone’s secrets, it hadn’t taken Eve and Bill long to determine that this Spencer that like Q’s profile was from the FBI.  At least it wasn’t the CIA.  “Just email him.  That’s all I ask.  If you don’t, I will”  Her eyes grew hard and Eve set her mouth in a straight line, daring him to argue.

Q knew better than to challenge her when she set her mind to it.  This was the woman who could get James Bond to do what she wanted.  If she wanted him to email this man, then she would make sure his life was miserable until he did it.  “Tell me about him first,” he countered, not willing to give in immediately.  If he kowtowed to her right away, she would use the power for evil.  He might even have to file his budget forms on time.  Q repressed the shudder at the thought and continued to stare at Moneypenny.

“He works for the FBI as an analyst.  He’s a genius with several degrees.  Enjoys quiet nights at home and reading.  He prefers coffee but that is still better than Irish Breakfast, right?”  Q admitted that he sounded pretty good but an evil smirk had replaced Eve’s normal smile and suddenly he was a lot more concerned about this situation.  

“What?” he asked, pushing his chair away from his grinning friend.  “If you have the Chesire Cat grin, I know something is up.”

She batted her eyes at him, “I know you, Q.  I know you better than anyone else here at MI6 does and I know that you aren’t going to do this without a proper push.  So until you email this man, you will not be able to find Earl Grey anywhere in the building.  Or any tea besides Irish Breakfast.”  Smiling beatifically, Eve folded her hands on her desk, knowing that she had won.

“You are an evil, evil person, Eve Moneypenny.  I’m certainly glad you are on our side,” Q grumbled, standing up.  I’ll BCC you on it as well.  And as soon as you see it, I expect a cuppa on my desk within minutes.”

“Of course, Q,” she nodded.  “I look forward to reading it.”  She smiled as he left her office and wondered if he would mention her name.  Perhaps it would be best to call and make an initial contact with someone inside his office.  If Q believes that this was all Eve’s plan and not a match made on a dating website, perhaps he wouldn’t retaliate.  Shrugging it off, she went back to work, one eye on her email as she waited to see what he wrote.

He tried to keep himself from stomping all the way back down to the bunker, his glare causing people to stay out of his way.  Q may be slight but he wasn’t one to be crossed, especially when angry.  

In his private office for once, wanting to be out of the prying eyes of his technicians and interns, Q ran his hands through his hair before composing the email to the address Eve had sent him.

_Dr. Reid,_

_I have been threatened with a punishment worse than death by a Miss Eve Moneypenny if I did not write you immediately.  My name is Cris and she believes us to be perfect for each other.  I do not know how that will work out considering we live on different sides of the Atlantic and I do not fly but when Eve gets something in her head, it is best just to do as she demands._

_I would be interested in talking with you more, if only about your work.  I specialize in computers and technology so the human mind often remains a mystery to me.  It would be fascinating to hear about your work if at all possible._

_Also, I will have you know that tea is superior to coffee in every way and the only truly acceptable type of tea is Earl Grey.  I feel very strongly on this and will never be convinced otherwise, so bear that in mind if you decide to continue this conversation.  The ball, as they say, is in your court._

_If you aren’t interested, I understand.  In my line of work, it is difficult to trust strangers and I anticipate that it is the same for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Cris Booth, aka Q_

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds out what Morgan and Garcia are up to.

Spencer took the device, and the little attachable keyboard that came with it.

“You’re not going to make me paper files anymore?” He asked, looking down at the tablet in defeat. 

“Nope, sorry, Director’s orders, we’re supposed to be totally paperless by 2015.” Garcia smiled, hoping that Reid wouldn’t know she was lying “You just don’t want to print files for me anymore.” He grumbled, feeling around the side of the device for the power button. 

“Not true. “ The Director really did want to go paperless, and Spencer had resisted about as long as he could. “I’ve already hooked up your work e-mail and your personal e-mail, and installed a few puzzle apps for the plane rides.” Spencer didn’t even question how Garcia had gotten the passwords to his e-mails. 

Hotch walked by, tapping on the door frame “Wheels up in thirty” he said. 

“Alright, I’ve got to go. You can show me more when I get back.” He said, leaving Garcia’s cramped office. 

Spencer had just enough time to run to his car for his go-bag, grab a snack from the break room and meet everyone else at the jet. 

On board, he started to play with the tablet, changing settings here and there, opening all of the puzzle apps and playing with a few. 

“Joining the modern world, Pretty boy?” Morgan asked, taking a seat across from him. He knew that Garcia was pulling out the table that Spencer had refused when everyone else went digital and forcing it on him. 

“Garcia made me.” He said, as a little ping from the device alerted him to an e-mail. 

He unlocked the tablet and tapped the envelope icon at the bottom of the screen. 

The notification was from his personal. Probably an academic journal, or a college friend. Maybe even junk mail. 

“You have one new admirer?” Spencer said, looking through the rest of the emails. There was another one, already read that said “Confirm e-mail and password” to the same website that the other e-mail had come from. He quirked an eyebrow and read through the message from “Cris Booth” and sighed, assuming it was a scam. 

“What’s it say?” Morgan prodded. 

“I didn’t sign up for any dating websites.” Spencer said, Everyone on the plane turned their heads to face him. “What? I didn’t, Somebody must have gotten into my e-mail.” “Don’t look at it as a bad thing.” Morgan said “Maybe somebody’s trying to help you.” 

“Shut up.” He said, pulling up the video chat feature that was a straight line to Garcia. 

“How can I help my lovelies today?” She asked, before looking into the screen. “Oh.” Was her response upon seeing the look on the young doctor’s face. 

“Where did this online dating profile come from, Garcia?” He asked, his voice tense. Morgan burst into a fit of laughter. “It was the both of you, wasn’t it?” He asked, looking up from the tablet. 

“Guilty as charged.” She said from her office in Quantico. 

Hotch looked over Reid’s shoulder “You and I are going to have a talk when I come back.” He sighed, before returning to his seat before Garcia could stammer out a “Yes, Sir.” “Why would you do that?” Spencer asked, feeling like he had already betrayed Maeve just by reading that e-mail. 

“We just…Morgan and I thought that you just looked so sad all of the time, and maybe you might be ready to move on?” 

“So you set me up on a dating site that’s probably full of creeps?” He was growing more agitated, and the fact that the entire jet was watching did nothing to make him feel better. “I’ve done extensive background research on him, he totally checks out. He works for the British government and just look at him, He’s gorgeous right? Aren’t his eyes pretty? And the messy hair!” 

“Garcia!” Hotch warned. 

“Sorry sir, anyways, just give him a chance. Even if it doesn’t work out how Morgan and I planned, you can at least make a new friend out of it. “ Spencer hung up the video call. 

Days later, alone in a hotel bed, Spencer re-read the e-mail a few times, though he had already memorized it. He had looked at Cris Booth's profile several times too, looking at the picture of him, shaggy dark hair and bright green eyes. His smile was easy and Garcia was right, he was attractive. As soon as that thought went through his mind, Spencer immediately got that sinking feeling of betrayal again. But it was accompanied by another feeling, the feeling that Maeve would want him to at least try to be happy without her. 

He thought about it long and hard, remembering the last thing Garcia said about making a new friend at the very least. 

Spencer pulled out the keyboard that went to the tablet from his messenger bag and hooked it up. It took him a few minutes to find words, but he began to type. 

Cris Booth/Q 

Needless to say , I was furious upon finding out that my coworkers, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan had set up this online dating profile for me. As I’m sure you’re aware, my name is Spencer, and Garcia has said the same thing about you. Or more specifically, that she wants me to give you a chance. 

I’m not sure if anybody told you, but I don’t specialize in the minds of average humans. My job is to develop criminal profiles in order to catch serial killers. I don’t know much more about computers than your average grandmother, so I suppose we’re going to have plenty to talk about. 

You’re right, it’s not easy to trust anybody in my field that hasn’t passed extensive background checks and polygraphs, but I’m willing to assume that the British government is just as the US in checking their employees’ backgrounds. 

I’m currently working a case, and if you do reply, I may not respond for a few days, please don’t think I’m ignoring you. 

-Dr. Spencer Reid


	5. Chapter 5

Cris didn’t know what to expect from the email he sent to Dr. Reid.  He rather thought he wouldn’t hear a thing.  There was no way a man in the States would be interested in him, particularly one he had never even heard of until the day prior, and it wasn’t like Cris could fly over there to see him.  All he had was Eve’s assurance that the man was perfect for him and while Eve was seldom wrong, he still worried.

The day the email came, Cris read it three times, brow furrowing deeper each time as he tried to comprehend what the man was talking about.  A sinking feeling settled into his bones as he began to type the response.

_Spencer,_

_I think you are mistaken.  I didn’t find you on a website.  Instead, my friend and coworker Eve Monnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

The other shoe dropped and the glare on Q’s face got more pronounced.  Deleting what he had written, he quickly replaced it, shooting off a different message instead.

_Please stand by.  I have some coworkers to kill._

He didn’t even consider the fact that Spencer might take his words literally, instead storming off to the lifts and pounding repeatedly on the button that would take him to the top floor, bypassing the system and letting everyone else wait as the life sped directly to his destination.

Eve knew that the charade wouldn’t last long but she was surprised at how soon she heard the telltale footfalls of an angry Quartermaster coming down the hall.  She smiled as sweetly as possible, wishing she had had enough warning in order to make Q a cup of Ear Grey in order to sooth his anger slightly.  The wiry form of one very pissed off quartermaster stood in the entry.

“Moneypenny?” he asked, voice eerily calm and carrying a sharp edge that would have caused even the most experienced double oh to tremble.  “Why does Dr. Reid think that he met me through a dating website?  His response to my email stated that he was put on that site by some well meaning but misguided coworkers.  I think that perhaps I was added by one or more prats who were so sloshed that they forgot who they were dealing with.” 

Walking to stand in front of him, her prim heels tapping on the floor, Eve leaned against her desk, arms crossed in front of her.  “And who am I dealing with?  My best friend who has been acting mopey and heartbroken since the man he was flirting with vanished into thin air?  My best friend who pined after James Bond, long after he knew how much trouble the agent was.  Or my best friend who, if he doesn’t get laid soon, will be lying dead on the floor with one of my heels in his head because I can’t listen to his incessant whining anymore.”

Cris was reasonably chastised but still angry.  “You could have at least asked my Evey, or told the truth.  I would have been upset but at least I wouldn’t have been blindsided.  And what on earth possessed you to use a dating site.  You have the world at your fingertips.  I’m sure you could have found someone without the help of some algorithms.”

“Blame Tanner. He was looking for someone for you and when he couldn’t figure out who you would want, he called me to help him create your profile.  I have to say that I was shocked that the man worked in the government as well but everything I can find about him tells me that you two will be an excellent match, proximity excluded.”

“EEEVE!” Cris whined, trying not to sound like a petulant five year old.

Eve chuckled, pulling Q into a hug, “Just do some research.  Talk to him.  What is the worst that can happen?  If nothing else, we will have an ally in the FBI and after the fiasco with their international cohorts, I think we could use all the friends we can get.”

“And if I make things worse?”

“You couldn’t possibly make things worse, darling.  Just email him.”

Cris sighed, knowing there was no way he would win this argument.  Eve was formidable and had brought even the head of MI5 to his knees with a simple look.

“Fine,” he grumbled, conceding.  “But be warned that I will get my revenge on both you and Bill.”  The scowl on his face darkened and his mind raced with ideas of how to get them back for what he believed to be the epitome of betrayal.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are cute when you are trying to be menacing?  Like an angry kitten.”

Throwing his hands in the air, Q groaned and stomped from the room.  There was a reason that Eve was his best friend but right now, he couldn’t remember what it was.

Back in Q-Branch, the Quartermaster glared at his minions, daring any of them to speak.  “I’ll be in my office.  And if I hear anyone mention kittens, it’s your job.”  Wondering if their boss had truly lost his mind, they all nodded mutely and watched him storm past.

Head in his hands, Cris took several deep breaths before pulling up the email and reading it again, a soft smile unknowingly on his face.

_Spencer,_

_I am sorry for my earlier message.  I was unaware that this contact was from a dating website and your email made me realize that I had two coworkers who had done the same for me.  Chief of Staff Bill Tanner and Agent Eve Moneypenny will be punished.  I just haven’t come up with the proper revenge yet.  Maybe you have some ideas?_

_Serial killers?  Sounds like our jobs may have more in common than I originally thought.  I work for MI6 which is the British agency in charge of international crimes.  I work with our agents to track down those who make threats against Queen and Country from outside our borders.  There have been several instances where we have been working in the States and now I wonder if you may have crossed paths with some of our field agents at some point._

_My job really does involve computers as well as developing the weapons and tech used by our men and women in the field.  I spend most of my time in a windowless bunker, existing mainly on tea and scones.  My rare days off are often spent in my pyjamas watching Doctor Who reruns or reading._

_I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Cris_


	6. Chapter 6

A ping on Spencer’s phone alerted him to a new e-mail, and much to his surprise he found himself excited about it.

He read it quickly and typed out a reply. 

“I know the feeling.” And hit send. He was fairly certain that Cris didn’t actually intend to kill his coworkers, he was merely filled with that undeniable urge to maim them . That urge was rarely ever acted upon by sane individuals, and Spencer dearly hoped that he wouldn’t act on it. He wanted this man on the other side of the ocean to be sane, competent and trustworthy. 

He was mostly over the initial bout of agitation brought on by Garcia and Morgan meddling in his personal business, but with things on this case finally settling down and the possibility of going home to his empty apartment in sight, the idea of having someone to talk to, even if it was just over the computer, seemed to be getting better and better. Spencer found himself getting excited at every vibration of the smart phone that he had finally been upgraded to and he was sorely disappointed when it was just a work e-mail. There seemed to be a lot more work related e-mails than there usually were, making his entire day infinitely more frustrating. 

“So, pretty Ricky, you seem distracted. “ Morgan said, as Spencer absently looked over the last of the case paper work. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about that other pretty boy across the pond.” 

“As if it’s any of your business if I am.” Spencer replied, spinning around in the chair in front of the small hotel room desk. He e-mailed the files back to the FBI and continued to wait. 

“I knew you were excited!” Morgan said as Spencer practically jumped at the new e-mail notification. 

“Shut up!” Spencer fired back, reading through the e-mail. 

Morgan eventually left, giving Spencer time to reply, carefully thinking out every word as he typed, wondering if any of this would impress Cris at all. 

_Cris,_

__I have no intention of punishing Morgan and Garcia, though the leader of my team, SSA Aaron Hotchner plans to deal with them personally, as this is not the first violation committed by either of them. I couldn’t stay mad at them for long, since their intentions were good. But it was certainly unprofessional of them.

As far as international crimes go, we’ve worked multiple times with the CIA and the NSA, and the Department of Homeland Security (The CIA being the least competent of all of them. They also suck at baseball and everyone in that building cheats at cards). We’ve had contact with a few of your agents, though I’ve never personally met any. 

I spend my free days reading, I usually get a couple of days off between cases. I like doctor who, and science documentaries. The original Cosmos with Carl Sagan was great, but I like the new one they just came out with too. 

Garcia says she’ll teach me how to use skype when I get back (which should be tonight or tomorrow) Maybe we could talk like that. 

-Spencer. 

He sent the e-mail, and sat down to have some coffee on the hotel bed. He took a short nap and began packing up his things at Hotch’s request of “Wheels up in thirty”. Spencer was home by dinner time, and remotely from her computer at home she set Spencer up with a skype account , chattering with intense excitement about how happy she was that Spencer was giving Cris a chance. 

Spencer spent a few minutes clicking around the program before calling his mother. 

She seemed elated. 

“Really, Spencer, it’s time to start looking for happiness again, It’s what Maeve would have wanted.” She said from the phone in the day room of the hospital in Vegas where she resided. 

“You think so?” He asked, laying down on his sofa. 

“Of course, she at least wouldn’t want you to lay around wallowing in grief for the rest of your life.” 

“You’re right. I think I’ll see what direction this goes in.” Spencer said “I love you , Mom.” 

“I love you too, Spencer.” Diana replied before hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Q left his office, 007 had reappeared from whichever tropical island he had been hiding on this time and deposited some burnt bits and pieces on Q’s desk with a smirk.  “Told you I would return your equipment,” the agnet stated proudly, squaring his shoulders and waiting for the sarcastic response that he knew would be coming.

“Thank you, 007,” Q said simply, picking up a bin and depositing the broken bits into it. 

Bond’s brow furrowed, confused by the utter lack of quips and prods from his Quartermaster.  “Are you ill?  Or have I been gone so long that you finally entered adulthood?”

“Ha ha, really funny Bond.  Go find Moneypenny and Tanner.  They are the reason for my mood and why I just can’t be bothered to deal with you today.  Your walker and spectacles are right where you left them.  Don’t forget them on your way out.  Would hate to have to file a report if you fell and broke your hip on the way to the lifts.”  Q’s eyes twinkled behind his glasses and Bond simply rolled his eyes, unsure what was going on with the Quartermaster but deciding it would probably be best just to leave it alone.

Taking a deep breath, Q tried to get himself under control, telling himself that he was just flustered because of everything he had to do and not because he was rather excited about this man he was emailing.  The rest of the day went by in a blur, a fairly standard day that involved taking down a corrupt corporation by airing all their secrets on a message board as well as building yet another weapon for 007.  By the time the minions were heading home for the night, Q was exhausted as well and retired to his office for one more cup of tea and to check his email.

The smile that graced his lips when he saw the email from Spencer was genuine and fond and he eagerly clicked the button, anxious to see what the doctor had to say.  He smiled at a few parts and scowled when he saw the man didn’t even know how to use Skype but he was willing to learn, so there was that. 

He fired off one more email before heading home, knowing he would spend a good portion of his evening reading up on the FBI cases that Spencer worked.

_Spencer-_

_It appears that you are more forgiving of your coworkers than I am.  Tanner can almost be forgiven as he was doing it to increase my productivity.  He was under the misguided impression that if I had someone in my life, I would be likely to work harder.  I’m not sure where he came up with that logic but it was flawed.  Considering I often put in 96 hour shifts, I am unsure how I could work harder.  Nevertheless, he meant well.  Moneypenny was just being a busybody and she will be punished in a way that only best friends are able to do to each other._

_We do not have interagency sporting events here.  It is probably for the best because I fear some of our agents would kill the members of MI5 and Her Majesty does hate it when we squabble.  Plus, she gave several of them licenses to kill so we wouldn’t even be able to punish them, simply shrug our shoulders and say, ‘Try to keep your temper next time.’_

_My life seems so strange when I write it out like that._

_Skype is simple and it would be nice to be able to talk to you ‘in person’, or as close to in person as the internet can give us.  The time zones may cause us some problems but five hours really isn’t that bad.  We can make it work, even if one of us is eating dinner while the other is having brunch?  Do you have brunch?  It is one of my favourite things though I don’t get it enough with my job schedule.  If you ever come to London, I will take you out for brunch and you will have the best scones and tea the world has ever seen._

_If Eve was here she would be hitting me upside the head and tell me I am babbling so I hope I haven’t driven you away.  When you get a Skype account, add me.  My account is quartermastersearlgrey.  I told you.  I take my tea very seriously._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Cris_

After sending the email, he gave Eve a call, knowing his workaholic friend would still be there.

“Moneypenny speaking.”

“Q speaking.”

“Oh, so we are speaking again?  What about your horrible revenge?”

“On hold until I see how this turns out.  Reid seems like a decent bloke.  We’re going to Skype.”  Cris had to hold the receiver away from his ear to keep the squealing from breaking his ear drum.  “Stop.  I’m still going to get my revenge.  I’m just unsure how severe it will be.  Would you count me telling M about your feelings for him to be better or worse than making you drink nothing but herbal tea for the next month?”

Her voice held more horror than Cris had ever heard and he didn’t even resist the urge to smirk, “You wouldn’t.”

“Worse then.  Good to know.  Have a lovely night, Evey.”

“I will kill you, Crispin.”

“Love you too.”  Hanging up, Cris whistled as he made his way to the lifts and out into the London streets to go home for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for skype calls are made, friends and coworkers are forgiven.

Spencer slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, the duffel full of dirty clothes sat on the floor as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

The wooden door swung open, revealing an empty living room that had accumulated a thin layer of dust over the last few weeks. He dumped the laundry in the basket, changed his clothes and heated up a frozen dinner in the microwave, which he would make a point of cleaning soon. 

Once he was settled down at his meager kitchen table, he checked his e-mail once more. 

Cris, 

I’m definitely much more forgiving of Garcia and Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, however, doesn’t forgive so easily. The rest of the team is casually laughing it off, or frowning on the two instigators for meddling in my personal business when their private lives are in more need of repair than my own. When I don’t have a case, I usually work from nine to five, like the average person, but when there’s a case I’m usually gone for days, occasionally weeks on end. We don’t take every case though, we have to be invited by local police departments, then our communications liaison sifts through those cases and decides which ones we take. 

I try to keep in mind that Garcia and Morgan do mean well. And it probably is time for me to get back out there. 

My life looks pretty weird on paper too, so don’t worry about that. The lives of most geniuses probably do. 

I’m off for the next three days, which is something that I consider to be a miracle. Garcia installed Skype on my computer, so any time that’s good for you is good for me. Actually, she already found your skype and added you. There should be a contact request from “DrSWReid1009” She tried to get me to pick something more fun, but I had to be firm about something. We should use the video call feature, I’ve only seen that one picture of you. 

See you soon(Hopefully) 

-Spencer 

He sent the e-mail and put the tablet on the kitchen counter, turning up the volume so that he could hear the notification if Cris did call him. Though it was fairly late over in England and he probably wouldn’t hear from him until tomorrow at the earliest. 

But now Spencer was suddenly filled with the anticipatory energy that usually came from ordering a rare book off of the internet. 

In hopes of quelling that energy, Spencer took a thick book and his basket of laundry and went downstairs to wash it. 

Of course, he was ten pages into the book when his phone began to buzz. 

“Hello?” he asked, shutting the book and setting it aside. 

“Have you two talked yet?” It was Garcia, of course. 

“I just sent him another e-mail. But it’s like midnight over there I wouldn’t expect a video call or anything.” Spencer shrugged, wedging the phone between his ear and his shoulder “He says he ends up pulling ninty-six hour shifts. I really don’t see how any of this is going to be feasible in the near future.” 

“You’re going to have to tell me everything that happens when you two do talk.” Garcia said as she put away the leftovers from her dinner.   

“Do you at least think he’s cute?” She asked. 

Spencer made a face. 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean I’ve only seen one picture of him.” 

“He’s adorable. “ She smiled “And I bet he thinks you’re pretty great too, if he keeps emailing you. At the very least he thinks you’re worth a shot.” 

“True, we’ll see how this skype call goes, and work from there. Happy?” He sighed. 

“You bet your skinny butt I am.” Garcia said before hanging up. 

“Doesn’t even say bye…” Spencer muttered, before picking up his book again. 

He finished the book, and the laundry and went to bed after putting it all away, still feeling excited about getting to hear Cris’s voice. He hadn’t felt this happy since his first phone call with Maeve, and he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about that.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Cris read the email again and again, smirking at some parts and feeling a sinking feeling at others.  Spencer went out in the field.  He probably didn’t put his life on the line like MI6’s double ohs but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t an inherent danger involved.  The idea of dating someone who risked his life for his work was unappealing but he wasn’t going to write anything off yet.  It was just one phone call.

He considered calling Spencer while he had his first cup of Earl Grey but decided that 3AM DC time was not the time for a first conversation.  Instead, he accepted the request and scheduled a meeting online with Spencer for 4PM London.  That would be much better and they would both have some free time.  No missions were scheduled so Cris could seclude himself in his office for an hour and talk to the man out of earshot from nosy technicians.

Cris was in a fairly good mood when he made it to Vauxhall Cross, having a veritable spring in his step as he nodded to the front desk attendant and made his way to the lifts.  He checked his phone for emails while waiting, stepping onto the empty lift at the same time as Bill.

“Looking for anything in particular?” Bill asked, a knowing glint in his eyes. 

Q pursed his lips and glared at his friend, “Yes, I wanted the specs on the new drone we have been developing but apparently R is having difficult with the scanner again.  How is it possible that my second is brilliant when it comes to weapons design and hopeless when it comes to office technology.”  It was the truth and still a deflection.  They both knew what it was that Bill was getting at but Cris would be damned if he was the first one to say anything.

Bill nodded, grunting a noncommittal noise in response.  Q and R bickered like siblings but no one was closer to the Quartermaster then she was.  “And that man from the FBI?  Any word from him?” he asked, coming out with it.

“We are meeting online later.  No you cannot listen in.  No, neither can Eve or R.  If I find out any of you have tampered my line, I will exact my revenge.  Eve is already a target.  You have been pardoned.  _For now_.  Don’t push me William.”

“Wouldn’t think of it, Crispin,” Bill laughed, stepping off at the Medical floor.  “Besides, you will tell R everything and I can get it from her.”

Cris threw a pen at his head which narrowly missed as the doors closed.  He would have to find a way to not tell R thought the moment they were together the two gossiped like crazy, mostly about their loves lives.  Maybe Cris would have lunch by himself today.

The morning passed quickly as did the afternoon, the drone plans drawing attention from field agents and branch technicians alike.  He had to chase 007 back up to Psych for his post-mission eval and had to drag 004 away from the lunch room to get fitted for his new earpiece.  Overall, a typical day for the Quartermaster but the upcoming call was in the front of his mind at all times.

Excusing himself from the main part of the bunker, he retired to his office, something that was becoming more and more common since Spencer had entered his life a few days ago.  With an excited tremor in his stomach, Cris hit the dial button, hoping Spencer had seen his message and was available.  When the call connected, Cris smiled, biting his lip and looking at the man who had occupied so many of his thoughts for the last few days.

“Hi, Spencer.  It’s nice to finally see you in person.”


End file.
